dndawokenheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rituals/Bard
__NOEDITSECTION__Bard-specific Rituals Anthem of Unity The anthem's invigorating notes fill the audience with pride and single-minded purpose. :Level: 8 :Component Cost: 135 gp, plus a focus worth 680 gp :Category: Binding :Time: 10 minutes :Market Price: 680 gp :Duration: 1 day :Key Skill: Diplomacy :Prerequisite: Bard When you perform the Anthem of Unity for a crowd of ordinary people-peasants, commoners, artisans, and the like-you unite them behind a single cause. Only creatures whose level is at least 2 lower than yours are affected by this ritual. The crowd must not be hostile to you and must be able to see and hear you for t he entire performance. At the end of the ritual, you can request a single service from the crowd, to which the members of the audience respond as if you were a trusted friend. You can request anything that doesn't involve violence, put the listeners at inordinate risk or imperil their friends or family, or place them in financial ruin. For example, you might ask the listeners to help put out a fire raging in the city, hide you and your allies from searching guards, or provide you with shelter or food. A Diplomacy check made at the end of this ritual determines what sort of help you can request. The number of individuals affected extends to anyone who witnesses the entire performance, so the larger the venue, the more people you can affect. :Focus: A musical instrument you play as part of performing the ritual. Aria of Revelation Your operatic notes spark new ideas, helping your allies overcome a challenging problem. :Level: 10 :Component Cost: 400 gp, plus a focus worth 1,000 gp :Category: Divination :Time: 10 minutes :Market Price: 1,000 gp :Duration: Instantaneous :Key Skill: Arcana :Prerequisite: Bard When you finish performing the ritual, each ally who heard it can make an Arcana, a Dungeoneering, a History, a Nature, or a Religion check to uncover a clue or recall a bit of useful information. The ally must be trained in the skill and gains a bonus to the check based on your Arcana check result. The information learned is equivalent to that gained from a successful knowledge check or monster knowledge check. :Focus: A musical instrument you play as part of performing the ritual. Call of Friendship Your song calls to a person's heart, filling it with feelings of kinship, affection, and perhaps even love. :Level: 4 :Component Cost: 50 gp, plus a focus worth 50 gp :Category: Exploration :Time: 10 minutes :Market Price: 215 gp :Duration: Special :Key Skill: Diplomacy :Prerequisite: Bard You target one non hostile natural humanoid creature that is at least 2 levels lower than you. The target must remain within 10 squares of you and hear the entire performance. Once you complete the ritual, make a Diplomacy check to determine the effect it has on the target. Once the ritual's duration expires, the target's attitude returns to normal. The ritual does not affect the target's memory in anyway. :Focus: A musical instrument you play as part of performing the ritual. Chorus of Truth Falsehood rings like dissonance against the beautiful harmonies of your instrument. :Level: 10 :Component Cost: 200 gp, plus a focus worth 1,000 gp :Category: Exploration :Time: 10 minutes :Market Price: 1,000 gp :Duration: 30 minutes :Key Skill: Arcana :Prerequisite: Bard Make an Arcana check. Creatures within 5 squares of you while you perform the ritual take a penalty to Bluff checks determined by your check result. The penalty lasts for the duration of the ritual. :Focus: A musical instrument you play as part of performing the ritual. Fool’s Speech What did you say? :Level: 6 :Component Cost: 50 gp, plus a focus worth 360 gp :Category: Deception :Time: 10 minutes :Market Price: 360 gp :Duration: 1 hour :Key Skill: Arcana (no check) :Prerequisite: Bard When you finish performing the ritual, you and up to five allies who heard it can use a secret language to communicate with each other. To other creatures, your speech is incomprehensible, a string of nonsense words. Affected characters can speak in Fool’s Speech or another language at their discretion. :Focus: A musical instrument you play as part of performing the ritual. Glib Limerick You recite a short rhyme and feel your tongue loosen so the lies can flow freely. :Level: 1 :Component Cost: 10 gp, plus a focus worth 5 gp :Category: Deception :Time: 1 minute :Market Price: 50 gp :Duration: 10 minutes :Key Skill: Arcana (no check) :Prerequisite: Bard For the ritual’s duration, whenever you make a Bluff check, you can roll twice and use either result. The ritual’s effect automatically ends when you roll initiative. :Focus: A musical instrument you play as part of performing the ritual. Lullaby Your audience grows sleepy with your soothing performance. :Level: 3 :Component Cost: 25 gp, plus a focus worth 20 gp :Category: Exploration :Time: 10 minutes :Market Price: 75 gp :Duration: As long as you play plus 10 minutes :Key Skill: Arcana :Prerequisite: Bard Your performance makes your audience drowsy. Make an Arcana check. The result determines the penalty to Insight checks and Perception checks of each creature that can hear you other than you and your allies. Affected creatures are also considered distracted, which might allow an ally (or you, after you stop playing) to make Stealth checks to hide from them even without superior cover or total concealment. :Focus: A musical instrument you play as part of performing the ritual. Song of Restfulness As you play your instrument, your allies nod off one by one. When you finish, they awaken, refreshed and filled with resolve to continue the quest. :Level: 10 :Component Cost: 400 gp, plus a focus worth 1,000 gp :Category: Exploration :Time: 10 minutes :Market Price: 75 gp :Duration: Instantaneous :Key Skill: Arcana (no check) :Prerequisite: Bard When you perform this ritual at the beginning of an extended rest, you reduce the time needed for the extended rest by 2 hours for yourself and any allies who hear the performance. A character can benefit from this ritual only once during any 24-hour period. :Focus: A musical instrument you play as part of performing the ritual. Song of Sustenance Your audience finds your dulcet tones as nourishing as the finest fare. :Level: 8 :Component Cost: 135 gp, plus a focus worth 680 gp :Category: Exploration :Time: 10 minutes :Market Price: 680 gp :Duration: 48 hours :Key Skill: Arcana (no check) :Prerequisite: Bard Your performance nourishes up to ten Small or Medium creatures for the duration, as if they had enjoyed a great feast. The creatures also gain a +5 bonus to Endurance checks for the duration. You designate the affected creatures as part of performing the ritual, and they must hear all of it. :Focus: A musical instrument you play as part of performing the ritual. Traveler's Chant Your chant lifts your allies’ steps and helps take their minds off the drudgery of the journey. :Level: 1 :Component Cost: 10 gp, plus a focus worth 5 gp :Category: Exploration :Time: 10 minutes :Market Price: 75 gp :Duration: 8 hours :Key Skill: Arcana (no check) :Prerequisite: Bard For the ritual’s duration, you and up to eight allies who heard the whole performance of the ritual can travel farther than normal. For the purpose of determining how far you and the allies can travel in an hour or a day, treat the group’s speed as the slowest member’s speed + 2. :Focus: A musical instrument you play as part of performing the ritual. Tune of Merriment Your songs and rhymes intoxicate the gathered crowd with laughter, making it susceptible to your and your friends’ influence. :Level: 9 :Component Cost: 160 gp, plus a focus worth 840 gp :Category: Exploration :Time: 10 minutes :Market Price: 900 gp :Duration: 10 minutes :Key Skill: Arcana (no check) :Prerequisite: Bard For the ritual’s duration, you and any ally who heard the whole performance of the ritual can roll twice and use either result when making Diplomacy checks to influence anyone else who heard all of it. :Focus: A musical instrument you play as part of performing the ritual. Category:Rituals